


Say Something - Di' Qualcosa

by SayuriNoMoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriNoMoe/pseuds/SayuriNoMoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo una faticosa missione, una delle ultime prima di passare di grado e prendere il cappello da Hokage, Kakashi si reca da Tsunade a fare rapporto.<br/>Stanco di scappare da un destino immerso nei fogli della Torre dell'Hokage, e soprattutto esausto dal tentativo di fuggire da una <br/>certa ninja-medico, Kakashi si ritrova in ospedale contro la sua volontà per farsi medicare... sforrtunatamente proprio da chi sta cercando<br/>di evitare.</p><p>[One-shot ambientata al termine dello Shippuuden - Spoilers sul finale!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something - Di' Qualcosa

   
  
   
  
   
  
_“Sensei!”_  
  
_Ricordo ancora quel giorno, Sakura. Mi è venuto in mente proprio ora._  
  
_“Perché quando sta per mettersi a piovere soffia il vento?”_  
  
_Me lo chiedesti all’improvviso, e non potetti trattenermi dal distogliere lo sguardo dal libro che stavo leggendo._  
  
_Era una domanda curiosa, la tua: mi chiesi come ti fosse venuta in mente una cosa del genere._  
  
_Eri seduta in cima alla collina, con le gambe stese per terra, a riprendere fiato dopo quel duro allenamento, guardando i tuoi due compagni mentre combattevano tra loro._  
  
_Avevi il qi-pao sporco di erba e i capelli corti, folti e arruffati che portavano a spasso frammenti di foglie. Gli occhi cangianti, verdi come uno stagno sporco, riflettevano un prato talmente grigio e ombroso che sembrava quasi che le nuvole si fossero ribaltate e stessero galleggiando nel posto sbagliato, a valle._  
  
_Avevi sempre un’espressione triste, nei giorni di pioggia. Sei sempre stata un po’ meteoropatica, tu: in quei giorni, quando il cielo si annuvolava e ti prendeva quel bigio stato d’animo, tutte le tue ansie salivano a galla, in volto, spegnendoti gli occhi poco per volta._  
  
_Avevo imparato a non farci caso più di tanto._  
  
_Quel giorno, però, mi è rimasto impresso più degli altri._  
  
_Mi facesti una domanda, come facevi sempre quando sapevi di non essere ascoltata dagli altri – avevi paura, dopotutto, che Sasuke ti reputasse una secchiona, ma a differenza delle altre volte, non eri davvero interessata a sapere la risposta: gli occhi fissi sul pianoro erano velati dalla preoccupazione di chi guarda un combattimento che sembra essere troppo serio, di chi percepisce che qualcosa sta per cambiare, come il vento che si alza prima del temporale._  
  
_Un ninja deve saper leggere tra le righe: te l’ho insegnato io, tutto sommato._  
  
_E quel pomeriggio percepii nei tuoi occhi assorti che quella domanda nascondeva qualcos’altro._  
  
_Ne ebbi la certezza solo diverso tempo dopo, quando, alla Valle dell’Epilogo, trovai solo uno dei tuoi due compagni privo di sensi._  
  
_Forse avevi visto un pezzo del futuro di tutti, quella volta: cercavi una risposta generica, forse non la cercavi affatto, forse pensavi che la mia età avrebbe potuto in qualche modo colmare i tuoi mille interrogativi, tutte le tue domande sulla vita, su quello che succede quando si diventa grandi e su tutto il resto._  
  
_Alle volte mi chiedo anche io se esista davvero una simile risposta, se fosse stato davvero possibile, ad un certo punto della nostra storia, prevedere l’evoluzione del nostro rapporto._  
  
_Avevo un occhio, una volta, che dicevano potesse vedere il futuro: ora che non ce l’ho più, a ripensarci, non penso che m’abbia aiutato poi così tanto. I tuoi, senza alcun potere, avevano presagito l’arrivo della tempesta, no?_  
  
_Forse ti eri accorta anche di ciò che stava accadendo a noi: sei sensibile ai mutamenti._  
  
_Di’ qualcosa, sembravi volermi dire._  
  
_Non dissi niente, ribaltai la domanda._  
  
_Lo ricordo ancora, quel giorno, Sakura. Hai aperto la finestra, facendo entrare la risposta col vento._  
  
_E ho sorriso._  
  
   
  
   
  
Say Something - Di’ Qualcosa  
  
   
  
   
  
Intravide gli enormi portoni verdastri del villaggio sotto il sole torrido delle due: il brilluccichio delle pietre bollenti sulle mattonelle dell’ingresso sembravano quasi salutarlo da lontano, ondeggiando piano piano nell’aria satura di caldo.  
  
La giornata era afosa, l’aria talmente umida che sembrava gli si fosse appiccicata addosso come cotone bagnato: alle sue spalle, cumulonembi alti come edifici, gonfi e grigiastri, gli misero la fretta che gli mancava per completare l’ultimo lungo e stancante rettilineo verso casa.  
  
Non spirava nemmeno un alito di vento, non ancora almeno, nulla che potesse in qualche modo dare sollievo al suo volto accaldato: Kakashi Hatake era sudato, sporco di polvere e di terra, e il sangue, coagulato sulle ferite e sulle escoriazioni, bruciava per il sudore sotto il coprifronte.  
  
Andare in quelle condizioni da Tsunade gli sembrava inaccettabile: una doccia prima di presenziare nel suo futuro ufficio era d’obbligo.  
  
Per le ferite… si sarebbero richiuse da sole.  
  
Non poteva andare in ospedale, non senza prima essersi accertato che fosse il suo giorno libero.  
  
Superò i dissuasori di pietra con un sofferto sospiro, osservando il gabbiotto d’informazione all’ingresso, all’interno del quale due ninja di cui non si ricordava il nome gli avevano fatto un vigoroso segno di saluto.  
  
Rimase in piedi, con le mani nelle tasche, lo sguardo fisso sulla cattedra, ignorando bellamente le presenze umane subito dietro e la loro gestualità. Se fossero stati Izumo e Kotetsu, probabilmente, li avrebbe salutati. Osservava il registro poggiato sul bancale di legno con entrambi gli occhi, il cuore che sembrava battere più piano, quasi pauroso di fare rumore, di fargli sentire la concretezza di quella paura che era partita con lui quasi un mese prima per quella missione. Non era davvero sicuro di voler leggere lassù cosa fosse accaduto durante la sua assenza.  
  
Quello era il motivo per cui s’era preso i suoi tempi per tornare al villaggio. Sperava di posticipare abbastanza il suo ritorno in paese per dare il tempo al coraggio di farsi trovare per strada, sul crocevia.  
  
Alla fine non aveva trovato né coraggio, né fegato, né niente: solo un vago malessere, quello legato all’attesa di un evento spiacevole. Combattere contro una Dea non ti rende meno cuore di pollo di quello che sei, in fondo in fondo, su queste cose, e lui lo sapeva bene.  
  
Non ci voleva un consultorio per esprimere quanto Kakashi fosse inetto con le donne, sul piano emotivo e sentimentale.  
  
Risolse il suo conflitto interiore arrendendosi al bisogno di sapere; si avvicinò, afferrò il quaderno delle uscite e delle entrate con un movimento brusco, senza minimamente degnare i due Chuunin di considerazione: gli avevano chiesto chi stesse cercando per dargli una mano, ma Kakashi non aveva il coraggio di pronunciare quel nome.  
  
Lo cercava nelle griglie, lo cercava nei numeri, nelle pagine sfogliate di fretta, e insieme a quel nome, era alla ricerca del coraggio di sapere in anteprima se fosse il caso di prepararsi al peggio, di lasciare tutte quelle aspettative a cui si era aggrappato con così tanta forza.  
  
Amava darsi il colpo di grazia da solo, dopotutto.  
  
Era più comodo: se l’avesse saputo da lei, non sarebbe mai stato capace di reggere la botta senza tradire la sua proverbiale maschera di indifferenza. E dopo tutta quella fatica per non farle capire cosa succedeva nella sua gola quando la vedeva, la toccava, le parlava… si sarebbe sentito davvero un perfetto idiota.  
  
Sembrava di vedere la lista dei promossi e dei bocciati in accademia, quando cercavi di arrivare al tabellone per vedere chi c’era al primo posto al termine del semestre. A quell’epoca, però, era un risultato quasi scontato: c’era sempre lui davanti a tutti gli altri. Stavolta, però, sapeva che non era una gara a chi era più bravo, o più buono, perché se fosse stato così era ovvio che non avrebbe potuto perdere il confronto. Forse solo Naruto, in quel campo, gli poteva stare davanti.  
  
Ma contro quell’uomo… sarebbe dovuta essere una gara vinta a mani basse.  
  
O addirittura senza mani.  
  
“Sta cercando qualcuno, Hatake-sama?”  
  
Ancora insisteva, il tipo del gabbiotto.  
  
Roteò gli occhi. Essere chiamato in quel modo lo seccava a non finire. Aveva solo bisogno di silenzio, non di aiuto. Oddio, forse anche di quello, ma aveva bisogno del sostegno di uno psicologo, uno di quelli bravi, che magari gli avrebbe potuto spiegare dove avesse sbagliato per essersi rifilato in una situazione ridicola come quella.  
  
Non di un Chuunin che non sapeva nemmeno metà della storia.  
  
E poi… Hatake-sama.  
  
Tsunade aveva già annunciato a mezzo mondo il suo ritiro e la sua futura nomina, che gli piombava in faccia come una sassata. Giusto a lui doveva capitare quella disgrazia, giusto a lui che voleva ancora continuare ad andare in missione, che ancora desiderava l’adrenalina.  
  
Giusto a lui, che non voleva cariche di rilievo che potessero fare luce sulla sua vita privata e sulle persone che avrebbe voluto frequentare. Sarebbe stato a dir poco esilarante, come Hokage, gozzovigliare per il villaggio sotto gli occhi di tutti con quella ragazza, che tra tutte le cose, era pure appariscente, con quello strano colore di capelli.  
  
Tante condanne, una appresso all’altra.    
  
Poi, finalmente, il torace si rilassò, quel freddo nella trachea si sciolse pian piano, acclimatandosi nel caldo afoso d’agosto.  
  
Partenze: Kakashi Hatake, 009720.  
  
Il suo nome, scritto il giorno della sua partenza, lo rassicurò che quell’uomo non era ancora tornato.  
  
E il cuore, felice di non saperlo al villaggio, sembrò quasi chiocciargli in petto.  
  
Pollo.  
  
Sapeva vincere solo quando lui non c’era.  
  
Si raddrizzò, puntò il naso nel cielo, lasciando andare un pesante sospiro, quello che non si era accorto di aver strozzato tra le corde vocali: la consapevolezza di aver ancora del tempo con lei fu come becchime lanciato alla speranza prima del periodo di magra.  
  
Si fece una doccia, poi si recò da Tsunade. Era ferito ovunque, non aveva fatto il bucato da giorni, a causa della sua continua lontananza da casa, e si era trovato costretto ad indossare la vecchia uniforme primaverile, quella a maniche lunghe, e il tattico verde rovinato dalla guerra. E ovviamente, oltre ad essersi conquistato uno sguardo curioso da parte della donna ninja, che non aveva resistito a chiedergli come diavolo facesse a stare così coperto con quel caldo, Kakashi soffriva e sudava, ancora, come un ghiacciolo lasciato al sole. Anche Shizune lo guardava con uno sguardo di compassione misto a divertimento, e aprì la finestra, nella speranza che l’aria, che a quei piani alti non mancava mai, gli desse un minimo di sollievo.  
  
“Allora, quanto ancora vuoi aspettare?”  
  
Kakashi nascose le mani nelle tasche, guardando la scrivania con desolazione.  
  
“Non credo di essere adatto al ruolo, onestamente.”  
  
Tsunade lasciò andare un respiro pesante.  
  
“Ci diciamo sempre le stesse cose, Kakashi. Io non sono più in grado di gestire il villaggio, Naruto è troppo giovane… e tu sei l’uomo più stimato delle Terre del Fuoco, e uno dei simboli dell’esercito alleato. – espresse, incrociando le dita dinanzi alle labbra scarlatte – Sei un simbolo per Konoha e per le altre nazioni. Sono ormai sei mesi che temporeggiamo. Sai che ti sarebbe toccato, alla fine della guerra. Sei l’unico che può succedermi.”  
  
Fu come una sentenza. Annuì stancamente, in maniera arrendevole.  
  
“Quando è fissata la cerimonia, dunque?”  
  
“Direi per la prossima settimana al massimo.”  
  
La porta cigolò, prima di aprirsi con difficoltà.  
  
“Hokage-sama?”  
  
Kakashi a sentire il timbro della voce, rivolse il profilo all’ingresso, col cuore che aveva deciso di fare la ruota in quel misero spazio libero tra lo sterno e gli altri organi vitali. E lui, goffo esattamente come il suo proprietario, era inciampato e gli era sbattuto tra le costole, facendogli perdere qualche secondo di sistole e diastole.  
  
“E che modi sarebbero questi?! – ringhiò la Sannin, battendo una mano sui fogli che stavano per volare – Si bussa, prima di entrare!”  
  
Un camice, gambe lunghe e snelle, sandali aperti con un minimo di tacco, e l’abito rosso, il suo solito, quel qi-pao bordato di bianco, con il simbolo del suo clan, un abito che, senza i suoi soliti shorts da sotto, sembrava addirittura troppo corto, molesto. Lo smalto, quello che non metteva da tanto, dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi.  
  
Eccolo, il problema di cui avrebbe voluto parlare con qualcuno: aveva vent’anni, era diventata Jounin grazie a lui, ed era troppo bella per essere ignorata. Ed era anche la sua vecchia allieva. E lui era quasi diventato Hokage.  
  
Sakura balbettò uno ‘scusate’ imbarazzato, poi sorrise nel vederlo lì, davanti alla cattedra, arrossendo appena.  
  
“Oh, Kakashi-sensei! – lo appellò, incespicandosi nelle parole, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con naturalezza – Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui! Sei tornato al villaggio, finalmente! Bentornato!”  
  
Kakashi-sensei. Vecchia allieva, sì.  
  
Si tenne dentro il fastidio del titolo.  
  
“Sakura.”  
  
Le rivolse un ghigno magro e un saluto in tono ascendente, e Tsunade, di risposta, un’occhiata stanca a tutti e due. Era talmente evidente il loro disagio nel trovarsi nella stessa stanza che anche la Quinta si sentiva a disagio a stare in mezzo a loro. Anche lei, ovviamente, si era fatta un’idea della situazione.  
  
A dire la verità, tutti si erano fatti un’idea della situazione, anche Shizune, Yamato, e persino Ton Ton, che, seppure nessuno avesse capito bene perché lo facesse, si andava sistematicamente a nascondere sotto alla sedia girevole della padrona ogniqualvolta che Kakashi si trovava nelle vicinanze di Sakura, iniziando a grugnire mestamente.  
  
Anche Genma, e probabilmente pure Kotetsu ed Izumo, che in merito a pettegolezzi non erano da meno, avevano percepito qualcosa.  
  
Era difficile non notare che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, quando la migliore allieva dell’Hokage si tramutava in un’impedita balbuziente ed il futuro capovillaggio in un beota.  
  
Tutti avevano percepito qualcosa di strano nell’aria, tra quei due. La guerra li aveva avvicinati, tagliando, ricucendo e ridimensionando le distanze che li avevano tenuti lontani. Lottare nello stesso battaglione e vedere la morte in faccia assieme li aveva resi affiatati, e il dopoguerra aveva fatto il resto. E mentre Naruto e Sasuke recuperavano lentamente in ospedale, godendo della sua presenza la mattina, Kakashi, che era uscito dalla degenza molto prima di loro, stava con lei la sera.  
  
Inizialmente le era parso strano: vedere Sakura sbrigare tutte le faccende in fretta e furia per uscire cinque minuti prima delle otto dall’ospedale le era sembrato inusuale, e Tsunade aveva indagato sull’accaduto, se non altro presa dalla curiosità di sapere dove diavolo andasse così di fretta, e tutta in tiro, per giunta.  
  
Ovviamente, il fatto che si stesse preparando per l’esame da Jounin non le era mai parso nemmeno per un attimo una scusa plausibile, e non aveva resistito alla tentazione di affacciarsi dalla Torre dell’Hokage, sempre alla stessa ora, per capire chi fosse quel misterioso accompagnatore che la veniva a prendere e la portava in giro per il villaggio in ricostruzione. Non era mai riuscito a vederlo, dopotutto, perché rimaneva sempre abbastanza indietro, approfittandosi della protezione in prospettiva di uno dei tanti edifici del quartiere, ma era contenta di saperla con qualcuno di diverso da quell’Uchiha.  
  
Magari le era passata la sbandata per quel moccioso impertinente.  
  
Le era preso un colpo quando aveva scoperto, durante un giorno in cui la neve cadeva copiosa, che il misterioso accompagnatore era in realtà Kakashi Hatake, al punto che aveva fatto avvicinare Shizune per farle vedere la scena e per assicurarsi di non aver avuto un abbaglio.  
  
Erano lui, lei, insieme sotto lo stesso ombrello, che si affrettavano nel corso principale del villaggio.  
  
L’aveva scoperto la sera in cui Yamato, pover’uomo, era stato convocato per raccontare di una missione particolarmente importante, su cui gli anziani avevano anche messo una certa pressione. Ovviamente, Tsunade stava alla finestra e gli dava le spalle perché, per quanto quello che l’utilizzatore del legno avesse da dire fosse meritevole di attenzione, Tsunade era pur sempre una donna curiosa, e sapeva che a quell’ora, magicamente, Sakura sarebbe dovuta uscire dal cancello dell’ospedale. Ton Ton aveva iniziato a grugnire talmente forte che per poco i due non sgamavano tutti e quattro là sopra a guardarli, con la testa di Tenzou che cercava di fare capolino tra le due pettegole, mentre i due si allontanavano per le strade impiastricciate di neve del villaggio in costruzione, ridendo allegramente e camminando sotto braccio, protetti dall’ombrello di lui.  
  
Di tutti quelli che avevano capito, perlomeno, che dal lato del Copia Ninja ci fosse qualcosa, solo Sakura riusciva ad essere così stupida da non essersene ancora accorta. E Naruto, che però era giustificato per la sua eccezionale scarsezza di acume e per il fatto che avesse passato quasi tutto il suo tempo di degenza in ospedale e non sapesse tutta la storia.  
  
E Sasuke, perché a nessuno di loro interessava, in fondo in fondo, la sua opinione.  
  
Poi, all’improvviso, i suoi due compagni dimessi dall’ospedale e la partenza di Sasuke avevano finito con lo spazzare tutto via come un castello di carte. Sakura cercava Kakashi, e Kakashi la evitava come poteva. E tutti e due ci stavano male: lei rinchiusa nella sua prigione dalle pareti bianche col camice indosso e i pazienti del giro visite, e lui sempre in missione, come se rischiare di morire fosse meglio di affrontare il problema che era sorto a galla tra loro. Tsunade, grazie al pettegolezzo con Shizune, aveva capito che molto probabilmente era accaduto qualcosa al cancello durante la partenza di Sasuke: Kotetsu ed Izumo avevano confermato la versione.  
  
Lei, lui, e l’altro.  
  
Poi l’altro se n’era andato, lei aveva perso il cervello con una ditata, e lui era piombato nel mutismo.  
  
Fu in quel momento che si rese conto che, tutto sommato, non erano così male assortiti come aveva pensato all’inizio. Perlomeno, se si considerava che l’altro aveva provato ad ucciderla plurime volte e non aveva mai perso occasione di offenderla, non era così difficile protendere per il primo. Come aveva fatto ad allevare una shinobi così incredibilmente intelligente, e al contempo così terribilmente stupida da non accorgersi l’abisso che separava il livello di quei due uomini?   
  
Shizune guardò tutto il gruppo, stringendo il maiale ninja tra le braccia. E, come volevasi dimostrare, sotto lo sguardo teso e al contempo neutrale dell’esperta di veleni, la porcellina si divincolò dal suo abbraccio per andare a grugnire sotto la poltrona di Tsunade, che, stanca già di suo per il caldo afoso di agosto e per la mole di lavoro del dopoguerra da portare a termine, senza contare il carpentiere che aveva aspettato tutta la giornata per farsi riparare la porta, spronò la donna a farsi avanti e ad andarsene alla svelta. Non poteva sopportare tutti, non ad agosto e non con trenta gradi e un’umidità tale da poter umettare persino un luccio fuori dal suo stagno. E non con quel Kakashi ammorbato davanti alla cattedra che la pregava di congedarlo per non trovarsi di fianco alla sua allieva.  
  
“Che ti serve, Sakura? Spicciati. – borbottò scocciata, tenendo giù i fogli che avevano preso a svolazzare nell’aria – E chiudi, ché vola tutto, veloce!”  
  
Sakura, rossa in volto, si irrigidì, facendosi avanti e chiudendo immediatamente la porta dietro di sé, a fatica, graffiando il pavimento di legno. Affiancò Kakashi, rivolgendogli uno sguardo che lui non ricambiò. Si piegò sulla scrivania, lasciando i dati impilati ordinatamente dinanzi a sé.  
  
“Sono i risultati delle analisi di Naruto. – disse con un sorriso flebile, reso più smorto dall’indifferenza del vicino di posto, mostrando con l’indice i grafici – Sembra che il suo corpo abbia superato il test. L’analisi del sistema circolatorio del chakra dimostra il passaggio di energia nel braccio riattaccato. Forse, tra non molto, Naruto potrebbe tornare ad impastare il chakra con entrambe le mani.”  
  
Kakashi stette zitto, facendo del suo meglio per non guardare la curva della sua schiena, o quella della sua nuca. Aveva i capelli raccolti. Aveva deciso di farseli crescere ancora, forse, giusto per rendergli le cose ancora più difficili di quanto non lo fossero già da sole.  
  
Guardava su, sempre più su, perché la curva delle natiche era evidente e troppo vicina.  
  
Guardò fuori, quei cumulonembi compagni di viaggio che s’era lasciato dietro quando era arrivato al villaggio.  
  
Ciao, nuvole.  
  
Era sempre stata interessante, la meteorologia.  
  
Avevano mangiato altra strada, l’avevano seguito fino in quella Torre: poteva vedere la loro ombra sulle strade mentre si preparavano ad avviluppare il resto del villaggio. Quasi gli ridevano in faccia anche loro, nell’essere consapevoli di essere diventate l’oggetto della sua attenzione nonostante gli si trovasse davanti una donna piegata a novanta su una scrivania con un culo che aveva fatto sognare tutto il suo Team, Naruto in primis.  
  
Lui in secundis.  
  
Sospirò nel tessuto della maschera, avvertendo il rimbombo del sangue cavalcare nelle orecchie e andargli al cervello. Meglio lì che sotto, comunque.  
  
Si alzò il vento, e con quello fece il suo ingresso nella stanza la promessa della pioggia, annunciata dall’ozono, dalla resina dei boschi e dalla terra bagnata. Era più ferroso del solito. Pure Ton Ton si era affacciata da dietro la scrivania, allertata dall’odore. E lo fissava, con quegli occhi a bottone e quella collana di perle che Tsunade teneva come ultima spiaggia per pagarsi i debiti di gioco.  
  
“Sensei, stai bene?”  
  
Kakashi scosse la testa, osservando il gruppetto di femmine dinanzi a sé. Le aveva ignorate tutte quante, o almeno quasi tutte, e non era totalmente sicuro che il ‘sensei’, con Tsunade presente, fosse riferito davvero a lui. Poi ci ripensò. Tsunade-shishou, o Tsunade-sama. Shizune-senpai. Gli unici sensei erano lui, Iruka e il suo gruppo di colleghi.  
  
Quindi, sì, stava parlando con lui.  
  
Le rivolse uno sguardo, sentendo il rossore salirgli in faccia, un po’ per il caldo, un po’ perché si sentiva irrimediabilmente al centro dell’attenzione. Il fatto che avesse provato ad evitarla, e ora che gli aveva rivolto la parola diventava troppo difficile e scortese farlo, aveva fatto il resto.  
  
Si toccò il setto nasale, sentendosi gocciolare di sudore. Sentì l’appiccicaticcio del sangue. Gli si era riaperto il taglio sotto al coprifronte. E, apparentemente, dal sangue sul pavimento, anche quello sul braccio.  
  
Tsunade sbuffò, massaggiandosi la fronte con la mano libera.  
  
“Shizune, prendi della carta, per favore, e pulisci a terra. – ordinò all’assistente con secchezza, adocchiando l’allieva più giovane osservarlo a corto di parole – E tu, spicciati. Pòrtatelo in ospedale, che cosa mi guardi? Non hai mai visto il sangue in vita tua, Sakura? Forza!”  
  
Quella, tirandosi subito su con una risposta affermativa, corse vicino al malcapitato, stringendo la carta che Shizune le aveva passato sulla ferita. Senza temporeggiare ulteriormente, e lasciando i dati delle sue ricerche sulla sua scrivania, accompagnò l’uomo fuori dalla Torre e corse nella strada sterrata, trascinandosi il ferito senza permettergli di dire una sola parola.  
  
   
  
In ospedale, Kakashi ci finì così, con il rombo dei tuoni fuori, il cielo grigio e il vento che frustava i rami degli alberi e sbatteva i panni stesi ad asciugare sulle corde. Le nuvole sembrava stessero cercando di fondersi l’una con l’altra, lasciando qualche misero buco di luce in un cielo senza più spazio per muoversi.   
  
E loro due stavano in ambulatorio, con la luce accesa e l’aria condizionata che funzionava a malapena, facendo più rumore che aria. Pure con quella, però, il senso di occlusione che provava nei polmoni non sembrava essersi sollevato. Anzi. Non riusciva a respirare. E non era per il caldo.  
  
Lo aveva aiutato a togliersi la maglia, una manica alla volta, per non stuzzicare ancora di più lo squarcio sull’avambraccio.  
  
Una mano, quella ferita, era corsa a coprirgli il volto, e lei sorrise.  
  
“So come sei fatto in viso, oramai. – mormorò, ignorando il gesto con un sorriso, piegando la maglia e poggiandola poco distante, di fianco alla sua coscia – Rilassati, non l’ho detto a nessuno.”  
  
Lui era seduto sul lettino, la guardava, sorpreso da quell’appunto.  
  
Di’ qualcosa, sembrava volersi spronare, ma l’unica cosa che scappò dalle sue labbra fu un semplice:  
  
“Quando mai mi avresti visto in viso?”  
  
Sakura rise, senza filtro. Sistemò meglio i suoi capelli con il fermaglio e si lavò le mani nel piccolo lavandino, indossando subito dopo un paio di guanti di lattice per prepararsi a trattare le sue ferite.  
  
“Abbiamo mangiato insieme così tante volte… - lo guardò e arrossì, da un lato per il pensiero dei suoi lineamenti, dall’altro per l’idea calda e accomodante di tutte le volte che erano usciti assieme durante il ricovero dei suoi compagni – E poi… Sasuke e Naruto non ci sono ancora arrivati, ma anche loro ti hanno visto.”   
  
Vide il suo sorriso, sentì quel nome. Gli morì qualcosa nel petto, forse un battito.  
  
Sasuke di qui, Sasuke di lì. Sasuke ovunque, anche quando era assente.   
  
Senza maschera era troppo scoperto. Non poteva permetterle di vederlo in faccia, perché sarebbe stato chiaro quanto fosse facile, per lei, navigargli sotto pelle, entrargli nel sangue e mandargli in palla il sistema.  
  
La sua mano sul polso, però, fu più veloce della sua reazione e vinse la sua resistenza, tirandola giù. Lo fece scendere dal letto e lo fece sedere su una poltroncina reclinabile, adocchiando il libro che gli era caduto dal borsello. Si piegò dinanzi a lui, lo raccolse, e per poco, la vista della sua scollatura e delle sue gambe eleganti e sottili mentre si piegava non gli strapparono un pezzo di polmone. E non ne era nemmeno consapevole. Si era piegata in maniera casta.  
  
Sakura arrossì appena nel riconoscere il titolo di Jiraiya, rigirando tra le mani lo scritto con un sorriso, forse malizioso, forse divertito.  
  
“Ma non ti stanchi mai di leggere sempre gli stessi libri, Sukea?”  
  
Fu lui a cambiare colore.  
  
Trattenendo a stento una risata, dopo aver sfogliato distrattamente l’opercolo arancione, la donna lo abbandonò sulle lenzuola bianche, dedicandosi al suo paziente.  
  
“Non mi sarei mai aspettata che ti saresti preso gioco di noi in quel modo. – mormorò, raccogliendo dal mobile l’attrezzatura per medicarlo – Ho rivisto le fotografie che Sukea ci aveva dato. E lì ho capito che eri tu.”  
  
Fotografie? Aveva conservato quegli scatti di lui?  
  
Per un attimo, avrebbe desiderato davvero chiamarsi Sukea. Quanto avrebbe desiderato essere chiamato solo per nome, senza alcun onorifico, con quello stesso tono scherzoso.  
  
Andava bene anche quel nome inventato. Sarebbe stato comunque meglio che l’essere considerato da lei ancora, o solo, il suo maestro.  
  
Cadde il silenzio, e Kakashi sembrava quasi volerla pregare.  
  
Di’ qualcosa.  
  
Lui era un incapace con le parole. Era impacciato, goffo. Non era il tipo che riusciva ad intavolare le conversazioni: davanti a lei, già mettere quattro parole in croce era assai. Gli era morto il coraggio di vederla in viso, di parlarle, di provarci pure.  
  
Prima non era così: prima riusciva a parlare con lei. Quando le parole pesavano meno di macigni e si rideva per nulla, facendo battute su ogni cosa.  
  
Aveva perso le speranze con lei, e senza speranza, non c’era nessun’altro a guidare le sue parole.  
  
Iniziò a piovere.  
  
Dopo ciò a cui aveva involontariamente assistito davanti al cancello del villaggio qualche mese prima, come faceva a mantenere vivo lo spirito? Aveva visto Sakura chiedere a Sasuke di portarla fuori dal villaggio, Sasuke davanti a quel cancello toccarle la fronte con quella pigra ditata, l’unico gesto di considerazione che potevi aspettarti da uno come lui, e fu come se quelle dita, invece di toccare la bella kunoichi, avessero tappato l’aorta a lui.  
  
Il suo cuore gli era fluttuato nel petto, come se avesse compiuto un capitombolo svolto male. Era inciampato nella sua corsa di sollievo nel vederlo andare via. Era felice di vederlo uscire, iniziare il suo viaggio di redenzione, e magari non farsi vedere mai più.  
  
Perché lo sapevano tutti che Kakashi non l’aveva mai perdonato appieno per quello che aveva fatto a Sakura: dopotutto aveva provato ad ucciderla. Sapevano tutti che gli aveva permesso la grazia solo perché Naruto l’avrebbe fatto comunque, una volta che l’avrebbe succeduto, e che Sakura non l’avrebbe mai perdonato. Era felice di sapere che se ne sarebbe andato, perché sarebbe stata la sua vittoria, la sua piccola vittoria sul villaggio che voleva proteggere e su quella ragazza, priva di sufficiente dignità e rispetto per se stessa per imporsi dinanzi a lui. Chi mai avrebbe sopportato la vista di quell’uomo, in quel villaggio?  
  
Non lui.  
  
Eppure, seppure lui avesse vinto la battaglia, Sasuke aveva vinto la guerra.  
  
Una semplice ditata, e Sakura era di nuovo tornata ad avere dodici anni, a morirgli dietro, a scodinzolare come uno dei suoi ninken. Gli passò questo negli occhi, mentre vedeva l’ago di Sakura passare da parte a parte. Quell’immagine, come quell’ago, lo bucava.  
  
Lo sguardo di Sakura si era affievolito, gli occhi verdi concentrati sul taglio mostravano un piccolo cenno di disappunto. Sentiva la sua freddezza, il riserbo di quell’uomo. Si sentì a disagio, specialmente dopo tutto quello che era passato in quei mesi tra loro.  
  
“Che hai? – gli chiese – Cosa ti ho fatto di male?”  
  
Lo guardò di sottecchi, mentre lavorava. Un blando rossore le tingeva le guance: dopotutto, trovarsi in sua vicinanza in quello stato di nudità non doveva essere facile, per lei.  
  
Un lampo particolarmente forte vinse la luce di quella stanza. Cadde il buio, si accese la luce d’emergenza, e il ronzio del condizionatore venne meno, cedendo al silenzio. Tanto non cambiava niente: faceva caldo anche prima, in quella stanza. Troppo caldo.  
  
“Niente.”  
  
Kakashi stette zitto, come sempre. Si limitò a guardare altrove.  
  
Sakura iniziò il bendaggio; proseguì nelle sue movenze delicate per tutta la lunghezza dell’avambraccio.   
  
“Non mi parli più. – mormorò, a metà tra il rivelare i suoi pensieri e lo stare in silenzio – Io ti cerco, e tu mi eviti. Non so quante volte ti ho cercato. Se non ti va di uscire con me, o se ti do fastidio, puoi dirmelo.”  
  
Tacque.  
  
“Di’ qualcosa.”, lo spronò lei.  
  
Sorrise quando le disse quelle parole. Un sorriso triste, un po’ scomodo.  
  
“Lui è tornato?”  
  
Sakura sgranò gli occhi. Rimase per qualche istante ad osservarlo, come a cercare di capire con quelle parole a chi si stesse riferendo.  
  
“Lui chi?”  
  
La pioggia batteva sulla finestra a ghigliottina: il vento aveva smesso di soffiare.  
  
Capì. Il suo sorriso si fece morbido e al contempo rammaricato.  
  
Si alzò dalla sua sedia per recuperare altre bende per proseguire la sua medicazione.  
  
“Non pensavo ti mancasse.”  
  
Kakashi rivolse uno sguardo disinteressato al tiglio fuori dalla finestra, frustato dal vento violento.  
  
“Infatti, a me, non manca.”  
  
Sakura scrollò le spalle. Sorrise, davanti a quel lieve sbotto di gelosia. Era questo il problema?  
  
“No. – sussurrò placida – Non è tornato.”  
  
Il Copia Ninja non le disse più nulla. Quel ragazzo aveva quasi ucciso lei, mutilato Naruto. Non lo avrebbe mai perdonato. Obito aveva sacrificato la sua vita per espiare le sue colpe. Perdere un braccio, nel suo metro di giudizio, non era abbastanza per risanare ciò che aveva fatto.  
  
E, ancor peggio, aveva rubato il cuore alla donna di cui si era innamorato anche lui, e tutto solo perché era l’unica che ancora gli andava appresso. Dopo tutte le cattiverie che le aveva detto, non poteva credere che davvero volesse starle a fianco: era lì per ripristinare il suo clan, e lui aveva trovato la persona giusta, mansueta ed obbediente che gliel’avrebbe permesso.  
  
Se avesse provato a dare una ditata da qualche parte a lui, gli avrebbe fatto saltare pure l’altro braccio.  
  
“Ci sto perdendo le speranze, ormai.”  
  
Kakashi la guardò nell’angolo del suo perimetro visivo. Si sedette al suo fianco di nuovo, scartando una nuova compressa di garza sterile. Quelle parole all’improvviso avevano acuito la sua attenzione.  
  
“In cosa?”  
  
Le sue mani, piccole, scalarono la sua, tamponando il taglio sulla nocca con del disinfettante. Era una ferita piuttosto profonda.  
  
“Ci vediamo quando torno… Mi ha detto questo, c’eri anche tu. - tenne ferma la garza col dito mentre l’altra mano iniziò a posizionare e a girare la benda. Non si arrischiò a guardarlo in viso, mentre gli diceva queste parole - Gli ho detto che lo avrei seguito ovunque. Gliel’ho già detto due volte. Quante altre volte dovrei farlo? Ho passato metà della mia vita ad inseguirlo e ad aspettarlo. Ci ho perso le speranze.”  
  
Tacque.  
  
Altre parole lanciate a pioggia sulla sua speranza. Becchime nell’aia.  
  
“Naruto ha mantenuto la sua promessa, te l’ha riportato indietro.”  
  
Quella rise. Non sapeva, lui, quanto fosse difficile riderci su. Mesi di pratica, davanti allo specchio. Focalizzò l’attenzione sulle sue mani, sul colore dello smalto, verde come i suoi occhi, che intravedeva nel lattice del guanto, mentre svolgeva l’ultimo giro attorno al suo anulare. Gli aveva messo un anello di bende al dito: il pensiero gli si raggomitolò nel ventre, e fece male. Non sarebbe mai stato in grado, dopo di lei, di permettere ad un’altra di andargli sottopelle a tal punto.  
  
L’avrebbe aspettata, con la speranza che sarebbe tornata indietro da quell’amore infantile e a senso unico. Avrebbe atteso lì, davanti all’ingresso di quel labirinto in cui si era chiusa da sola, da cui si rifiutava di cercare la via d’uscita.  
  
“Naruto ha mantenuto la sua promessa, è vero. – tamponò il suo zigomo con un batuffolo di ovatta, rimuovendo parte del sangue da quell’abrasione – Ma a conti fatti… non posso costringere le persone a stare con me. Mi dispiace di non essere stata in grado di raggiungerlo, in quel buio. Solo Naruto ne è stato capace, e me l’ha riportato indietro, è vero. Lo ringrazio per questo.”  
  
Un altro schiaffo sul cuore, forte, rumoroso.  
  
“Ti ha fatto capire che sarebbe tornato.”  
  
“Posso davvero aspettare tutta la vita per una persona che non vuole più tornare? È palese che non può restare al villaggio, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto. – disse con un sorriso carico d’amarezza – Era per questo che gli avevo detto di portarmi con lui. Se mi avesse davvero voluta al suo fianco, mi avrebbe portato con sé. L’amore non è fatto per mettere in prigione chi lo prova.”  
  
La piccola Sakura, che lo amava al punto da non volerlo far andare via, e l’adulta Sakura, che lo amava al punto da averlo lasciato andare. Uno scontro tra titani, tra l’immagine che aveva di lei, e quella che gli si trovava davanti.  
  
Era matura, persino più di lui.  
  
E soprattutto, già innamorata di un altro.  
  
“E Naruto?”  
  
Mise da parte l’ovatta.  
  
“Si merita davvero una come me? – rivelò fredda – Dopo quello che ho detto a Sasuke, poi, davanti a lui… non voglio che pensi che abbia scelto lui perché Sasuke ha rifiutato me.”  
  
Fece una breve pausa, prima di proseguire.  
  
“Merita una ragazza che possa rispettarlo e gratificarlo come è giusto che sia.”  
  
Gli appose un cerotto sulla guancia offrendogli un sorriso smilzo, prima di alzarsi in piedi per osservare il taglio sulla sua testa. Slegò il coprifronte del loro villaggio con mani gentili e lo sollevò piano, per accertarsi che il grumo di sangue non si fosse rappreso nel tessuto. Lo tolse con dolcezza, tamponando subito dopo la ferita con l’altra mano.  
  
Anche tu meriti altrettanto.  
  
Il Copia Ninja chiuse gli occhi nel sentire le sue mani sul cuoio capelluto, mentre gli spostava i capelli per avere migliore accesso alla pelle ferita. Il suo ventre era vicino al naso, al punto che poteva sentire l’odore dei suoi abiti, freschi di bucato, e della pelle subito sotto, costringendolo, come per un’assurda forma di sinestesia, a chiudere le mani a pugno. Quell’odore gli aveva dato alla testa a tal punto che gli sembrava avesse addirittura contaminato il suo senso del tatto, permettendogli di sentire lo scorrere della sua pelle sotto le dita.  
  
Provò panico, ritrasse la mano dal bracciolo: senza volerlo, nel movimento, sfioro la sua gamba nuda, suscitando un’occhiata curiosa dalla kunoichi e una scoppiettante formicolio sotto i polpastrelli.  
  
“Scusa, ti ho fatto male? – sussurrò accorata, totalmente inconsapevole del marasma che governava la mente del suo paziente – Alcuni dei tuoi capelli si sono appicciati. Ancora un po’ di pazienza e ho finito.”  
  
Annuì, perché era l’unica cosa che non rischiava di tradirlo.  
  
Sakura proseguì, sciogliendo tra le mani i nodi della sua frangetta.  
  
“Quindi è questo che ti turba? – chiese, frizionando tra le dita una sottile ciocca per sciogliere il sangue rappreso – È Sasuke il tuo problema con me? È per questo che mi eviti?”  
  
“Sasuke è un tuo problema, non mio. – rispose gelido – Non ho alcuna autorità per dirti se ne vale davvero la pena o no.”  
  
Ridacchiò appena, mantenendo un sguardo dubbioso.  
  
“Beh, detta con quel tono, hai già espresso un’opinione, o no?”  
  
Kakashi guardò il battiscopa, sentendo le guance irrorarsi di sangue. Se quella era la sua occasione di allontanarla da Sasuke, la stava sprecando come un diciottenne geloso. Quanto era idiota.  
  
“Quel tono voleva solo farti capire che penso che meriti di più e di meglio di quello che ti offre lui.”  
  
Sorrise. Un sorriso docile, affettuoso. Triste. E al contempo intrigato. Lasciò andare un sospiro misurato, prima di schiudere le labbra per chiedergli di proseguire, di dirle chi, al posto di chi se n’era andato, avrebbe potuto darle quello che si sarebbe meritata.  
  
“Sei forse geloso, Kakashi Hatake?”  
  
Si fermò prima che, a quelle parole eccessivamente ardite, si associassero altre schiette illazioni in quel campo minato che era diventato il loro rapporto.  
  
“Già.”  
  
Continuò a far scorrere le dita nei capelli di lui, godendo del senso tattile della sua capigliatura folta tra le falangi: la piacevole sensazione che sentiva nella bocca dello stomaco a quella nuova, interessante informazione le stirò le labbra.  
  
Tamponò la ferita, pulendola ed esponendo il taglio netto, poi, notata la difficoltà di prendersene cura con la sua frangia in mezzo, ebbe un’idea, che anticipò con una lieve risatina. Kakashi sollevò lo sguardo su di lei: i suoi seni, vicini alla sua fronte, lo costrinsero a rimanere fermo per non toccarla.  
  
Intravide le sue mani andare dietro la nuca, sganciando la clip del suo fermaglio. Scosse il capo, permettendo ai capelli di prendersi i propri spazi, e tirando indietro quelli di lui color cenere, fermandoli.  
  
Kakashi le rivolse uno sguardo truce non appena capì il suo gesto, e subito provò a togliersi quell’affare, lottando con le mani della donna più giovane, tra le sue risa. Dita contro dita, mentre si allontanavano a vicenda, toccandosi ed incrociandosi.  
  
“Dai, mi serve, ho bisogno di tenerteli indietro per metterti i punti!”     
  
“Me li tengo da solo, se proprio ti serve! Basta chiedere!”  
  
Rise, vedendolo togliersi di forza la clip, allontanandola dalle sue mani. La infilò nella tasca del camice di lei, di fianco alla penna, mentre l’altra mano salì a tenere indietro i capelli. Stette fermo, in placida attesa, mentre le sue dita richiudevano i lembi di pelle, ancora scossa dal divertimento di quel lieve scambio.  
  
“Di’ qualcosa.”  
  
Guardò in su, beccandosi un rimprovero.  
  
“E non corrugare la fronte, mentre ti metto i punti!”  
  
Arrossirono entrambi quando sentì di averle sfiorato con la tempia uno dei seni.  
  
“S-scusa, non ho capito cosa hai detto.”  
  
Fu involontario lo sfiorarsi delle mani, ne fu certo.  
  
“Ho detto, di’ qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.”  
  
Bucò ancora la carne, tirando il filo, mentre lui, silenzioso, pensava. Non si era accorto, in quello scambio, di come la mano che aveva infilato il fermaglio nella sua tasca, la mano sinistra, quella con l’anello di bende, si fosse stretta attorno al lembo del suo camice, quasi a non volerla far allontanare da lui.  
  
“Che vuoi che ti dica?”  
  
Quella sorrise. Vederla sorridere mentre lavorava gli regalò un palpitante senso di pace nel petto.  
  
“Quello che vuoi. – sussurrò, sovrastando il fruscio degli alberi – Parlami. Di’ qualcosa.”  
  
Dimmi quello che provi, magari.  
  
Riempì i polmoni con un respiro pieno di chiodi.  
  
Tacque. La sentì finire la sutura, allontanandosi da lui quando bastava per vedere il proprio lavoro. Si asciugò la fronte dal sudore e decise di aprire la finestra, incurante dell’acqua. Un vento fresco che sapeva di pioggia gonfiò le tende bianche, smuovendo appena i loro capelli, dando loro un momentaneo piacere.  
  
Quel gesto tirò qualcosa, nella sua memoria, un ricordo bello e nostalgico.  
  
“Tira vento.”  
  
Sakura gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico.  
  
“Eh? – strabuzzò gli occhi, prima di incupirsi. La stava prendendo in giro? – Cosa vuol dire?”  
  
“Il vento mi ha fatto ricordare una cosa. – le labbra si stirarono in un sorriso stanco, che lei, però, non potette vedere – Hai aperto la finestra, e mi è venuto in mente proprio ora.”  
  
Rise, e lei dovette resistere alla tentazione di fermarsi e guardarlo in viso. Non aveva mai visto il suo volto piegato in un sorriso, e avrebbe tanto desiderato essere la prima a poterne godere. Quello di Sukea non contava.  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
Inspirò appena il suo odore, abbastanza da sentirsene intossicato.  
  
“Hai scoperto perché, quando sta per iniziare a piovere, si alza il vento?”  
  
Si fermò con la benda penzolante tra le mani, rivolgendogli un’occhiata colma di sorpresa, davanti a quella domanda.  
  
Aveva smesso di piovere, ormai. La cappa di nuvole che aveva oscurato il loro villaggio si era spaccata, rotta, permettendo alla luce di entrare, di invadere gli ambienti. Erano le sei, quel qualcosa che giaceva a metà tra l’inizio e la fine del pomeriggio, tra il sole di mezzodì e il tramonto.  
  
Stette in silenzio.  
  
Ricordava quel giorno.  
  
Era un pomeriggio come quello. Era estate. Agosto. Chiuse gli occhi, come a voler sentire l’odore del vento, in quelle flebili rimanenze del temporale estivo, frammisto alla natura bagnata. Poteva sentire il profumo dell’erba, degli alberi, dell’ozono, come su quella collina.  
  
Sorrise, e questa volta fu lei a star zitta.  
  
Strinse la fascia, iniziando a bendare la sua fronte, passando nello spazio tra la sua testa e la sua mano, ancora occupata a tenersi a bada i capelli. Perse tempo, e lui se ne accorse. Lo sentì nel silenzio prolungato, nei movimenti lenti delle mani. Si chiedeva se fosse per via della domanda o per altro.  
  
E quel silenzio gli tagliò le corde vocali, nel timore di aver detto la cosa sbagliata.  
  
Voleva ancora sentire la sua voce.  
  
Di’ qualcosa.  
  
Ogni parola allungava la sua agonia, gli impediva di lasciarla andare. Aveva bisogno di sentirla parlare, di nutrire la flebile speranza che si potesse andare così per sempre. Che lui non fosse mai tornato. E che lei non lo avesse aspettato per tutta la sua vita.  
  
“Si chiama vento termico. – rispose finalmente, avvolgendo la garza attorno alla sutura – Si verifica perché nel momento in cui si prepara una perturbazione, la brusca differenza di temperatura delle masse d’aria genera dei moti convettivi. L’aria che si trova in basso, più calda, sale verso l’alto, come se venisse risucchiata dal cumulonembo. La temperatura si abbassa di qualche grado, e il movimento dell’aria viene percepito come vento.”  
  
Un sorriso triste le tirò le labbra. Si allontanò da lui, calando lo sguardo; cadde un silenzio stabile, pregno, umido di pioggia e di resina. Gli diede le spalle. Si tolse i guanti, buttandoli nel barattolo dei rifiuti speciali e mise da parte gli utensili che aveva usato per suturarlo affinché potessero essere sterilizzati.  
  
Kakashi la osservò a lungo, studiandone la sagoma di spalle, la consapevolezza che ciò che era rimasto sospeso tra loro fosse come il vento che precedeva un temporale estivo, un vento passeggero.  
  
Non le disse niente.  
  
Indossò la maglia, nascondendo i muscoli dorsali con un unico, rapido movimento. Si sistemò i guanti ed infine la maschera, prendendosi i suoi tempi.  
  
Sakura lo osservò mentre indossava il tattico, infilando con attenzione il braccio fasciato nello smanicato. Il rumore della zip le mise fretta, dandole l’input di avvicinarsi a lui. Forse fu il rumore dei tacchi dei suoi sandali a sbloccare la lingua di lui.  
  
“Sicura?”  
  
Rimase alle sue spalle, conscia che sapeva del suo avvicinamento.  
  
“Di cosa?”  
  
“Che fosse questo quello che volevi sentirti dire, all’epoca?”  
  
Inspirò.  
  
In quel cielo in cui le nuvole sembravano fare a botte tra di loro, lasciando come residuo delle loro battaglie piccoli strappi di blu, avvertiva il vento respirare in quella stanza al posto suo, smuovendo le tende, il suo camice e i loro capelli. Il cielo riuscì a sbirciare attraverso un cumulonembo stracciato la stanza che stavano occupando, riscaldando fronde ricche di foglie.  
  
Sakura sorrise, guardando le linee di fuga del pavimento, la breve strada che portava a lui, poco distante.  
  
“Non credo.”  
  
Le rivolse il profilo, chiudendo gli occhi e uccidendo uno spasmo del busto quando sentì le sue mani cingerlo da dietro, lasciandogli una scia di talco laddove le mani erano scese lungo il gilet, fissandosi sulla bombatura del girovita.  
  
“Cosa volevi che ti dicessi, allora?”, fu in grado di dire dopo che riuscì a trovare le parole.  
  
Si girò nel suo abbraccio, rivolgendole uno sguardo deciso ed inquisitore, teso a capire il perché di quel gesto così improvviso e così crudele, nei suoi riguardi. Le dita sottili di lei salirono sulla zip del suo tattico per sistemargli il colletto, ma le mani di lui la fermarono per i gomiti, impedendole di proseguire quella tortura, docile e lenta.  
  
Non disse niente: rimase a guardargli il petto, lasciando che la mano che gli aveva sistemato la cerniera scendesse giù, più giù, fermandosi sul risvolto della pettorina di stoffa, tirandola appena verso il basso, come a volergliela aggiustare addosso.  
  
Ci pensò su, perché era passato così tanto tempo che non era sicura di sapere cosa avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire da lui, all’epoca, e di certo in un momento come quello, con lui così vicino al suo corpo e i suoi occhi, ora dello stesso colore, a viaggiarle addosso in quel modo, non era affatto semplice.  
  
Forse avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire che, così come si potevano prevedere i temporali, si potevano prevedere anche tante altre situazioni, come ad esempio il fatto che i suoi compagni erano destinati a scontrarsi e ad allontanarsi; voleva avere la sicurezza della preveggenza, di poter prevedere quello che sarebbe accaduto nell’immediato futuro per prepararsi di conseguenza.  
  
Magari avrebbe voluto capire se quel presentimento, quell’odore nell’aria che si avvertiva prima della pioggia e che avvisava dell’imminente temporale, potesse essere traslato pure tra gli esseri umani, dove non esistevano leggi chiare, ma solo parole dette e non dette, gesti e sottintesi.  
  
Si chiedeva, col senno di poi, da adulta, se esisteva qualcosa che potesse spiegare quello che stava accadendo a loro.  
  
Si rese conto che era una risposta stupida, però, e, arrivati a quel punto, futile.  
  
A conti fatti, qualsiasi cosa le avesse detto, le sarebbe andata bene comunque.  
  
Aveva vissuto abbastanza da sapere che non c’era niente di predestinato, che gli uomini avevano abbastanza potere da prevedere la maggior parte degli avvenimenti, e avevano abbastanza tempo per potervisi preparare di conseguenza, ma che nell’attesa di quello che deve arrivare, può accadere anche qualcos’altro, qualcosa di imprevedibile, che può rompere gli equilibri e mescolarti le carte sul tavolo.  
  
Che non si può aspettare il treno dando le spalle ai binari, né ostinarsi ad aspettarne uno su un binario morto.  
  
Che ci vuole tempismo per ogni cosa: si deve sapere aspettare il momento giusto, consci che potrebbe anche non esistere affatto. E in quel caso… bisogna essere capace di lasciare la presa, di chiudersi la porta alle spalle e di proseguire.  
  
E in quel momento, capì perché non aveva fatto così male aver visto andare via Sasuke, al cancello.  
  
Si era chiuso un ciclo.  
  
E se ne stava aprendo un altro.  
  
Sentì la sua mano portarle una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, permettendo alle dita di scivolare nei suoi capelli, e sembrò quasi restituirle il respiro.  
  
“Di’ qualcosa.”  
  
La spronò, e lei sorrise, nel sentire le sue stesse parole venirle usate contro. Arrossì, stringendo il labbro tra i denti, ben decisa a dargli la risposta che desiderava.  
  
La mano che fino a quel momento s’era riposata sul suo pettorale salì sulla gola, questa volta sicura che non l’avrebbe fermata: entrò nei suoi capelli, li sentì scorrere tra le dita, morbidi, prima di costringerlo ad avvicinarsi a lei.  
  
Fu lieve, docile, il tempo di qualche respiro.  
  
Poggiò le labbra sul tessuto della sua maschera, avvertendone il calore e la trama graffiante della stoffa, tirandolo verso di sé.  
  
Lo sentì irrigidirsi, provando per un attimo ad allontanarsi da lei, ma quando percepì il corpo della sua controparte non permettergli di andarsene, sembrò quasi arrendersi, inclinando il viso affinché potesse sentire totalmente la morbidezza delle sue labbra, partecipando attivamente in quel gesto.  
  
La spinse, fino a quando non fu il muro a fermare la loro corsa. La mano che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto fermo il suo gomito la intrappolò alla parete, trovando la giusta inclinazione per sentire il suo profilo. La sentì accomodarlo, strusciando la gamba contro il suo pantalone per fargli spazio e permettergli di avvicinarsi di più, stringendo con la mano la benda che portava sulla fronte.  
  
Gli borbottò qualcosa che fece ridere entrambi, prima che la mano di lui strappasse giù quel pezzo di stoffa inutile per proseguire e raccogliere ancora le sue labbra in un bacio languido, fondendo i loro respiri in uno solo, lasciando che le rispettive lingue si conoscessero, mentre le mani andavano e facevano quello che volevano sul corpo dell’altro, gustandosi la sensazione senza alcuna fretta.  
  
Non si accorsero del ritorno della corrente, del mugolio del condizionatore, né della luce del tramonto, che rischiarava il pulviscolo mosso dal vento.  
  
E nemmeno della porta, che si era aperta sulle loro effusioni al muro, dando spettacolo al loro ignaro visitatore.  
  
   
  
Tsunade, con la guancia poggiata svogliatamente sulla mano aperta, stava osservando uno scontroso Yamato seduto di fronte alla scrivania.  
  
Era già la seconda volta che lo faceva venire per discutere di quella faccenda: gli anziani le avevano fatto una testa grande così - e basti il lessico per capire la gestualità, e aveva bisogno di sentire il ninja per avere il quadro preciso della situazione.  
  
Anche se la situazione era già risolta.  
  
Tipico degli anziani, fare cose inutili.  
  
“Tsunade-sama, se preferisce che venga in un altro momento-“  
  
Sbuffò. Nessun altro momento avrebbe reso quella seccatura più affrontabile e meno noiosa.  
  
“Ma no, vai, parla. Sii conciso. Ti ascolto. - mormorò, stringendosi le unghie rosse sulle palpebre – Allora, eravamo arrivati alla cattura. L’hai stordito, preso e recuperato il materiale. Poi?”  
  
“Come stavo dicendo, ho somministrato un calmante e un soppressore del chakra. – raccontò, rimembrando la corretta sequenza di eventi – Subito dopo mi sono mosso dal rifugio e ho cominciato a cercare prima in un raggio di cento metri, poi…”  
  
“Sì, sì, taglia corto. L’hai individuato. Poi?”  
  
La porta si aprì all’improvviso, a strattonate, con un lesto cigolio, e Tsunade borbottò un’imprecazione, sbirciando oltre la testa castana di fronte a sé. Dov’erano finite le buone maniere? Perché la gente aveva smesso di bussare? E perché il carpentiere non aveva ancora riparato quella stupida porta? Non doveva ripararla quella mattina? Che aveva aspettato a fare tutto quel tempo?  
  
Sbuffò seccata. Avrebbe lasciato le riparazioni a Kakashi: non ne voleva sapere più niente di quel ruolo. Voleva pensionarsi. Voleva andare a berci su. Se la sarebbe vista l’Hatake o il suo segretario.  
  
“Tsunade-sama!”  
  
Comparve una Shizune sorridente, con un fascicolo stretto tra le mani e una porcellina che trottava felicemente sul parquet, gorgogliando i suoi grugniti di allegria.  
  
“Pure tu hai lasciato le buone maniere a casa?!”, la rimproverò, osservando Ton Ton andarle vicino, salendole sulle ginocchia.  
  
Adocchiò la cartella tra le mani, prima di guardare l’assistente con un’occhiata dubbiosa, tutto ciò ignorando Yamato che attendeva il bene placido per terminare il suo racconto.  
  
“Non l’hai lasciata a Sakura, quella?”  
  
Shizune fece spallucce, sorridendo eloquentemente, un lieve rossore sulle guance.  
  
“Era un po’… impegnata.”  
  
Tsunade corrucciò le sopracciglia.  
  
“Impegnata? Ma se se n’è andata due ore fa! Che ore sono ora?”  
  
Il medico ninja in yukata si portò una mano davanti alle labbra, nascondendo un sorriso divertito.  
  
“Mancano cinque minuti alle otto.”  
  
Tre teste e un naso rosa tutti stretti nel telaio della stessa finestra a guardare la palizzata di legno che custodiva il cortile dell’ospedale nel villaggio in ricostruzione, con aspettativa: videro un uomo dai capelli chiari uscire dal portone d’ingresso dell’edificio, con una divisa fuoristagione, e poco dopo una testa familiare, con i capelli sciolti color ciliegio e un qi-pao rosso come il fuoco.  
  
Spirava una piacevole brezza, il vento fresco del primo scurirsi del cielo, condito da un’aria che sapeva di bagnato e di fine della stagione estiva.  
  
Tacquero in aspettativa nel vedere la ragazza fermarsi di fronte al suo accompagnatore, prima di alzarsi sulle punte per accostarsi a lui, permettendo ai visi di diventare in un secondo troppo vicini: rimasero così per diversi istanti, incuranti degli sguardi dei passanti tutt’attorno.  
  
Tsunade borbottò divertita di vedere tanto estro in mezzo alla strada, osservando una mamma coprire gli occhi del figlio che passeggiava al suo fianco, e Shizune non potette far altro che distogliere lo sguardo, improvvisamente in colpa di essere diventata spettatrice di una scena così intima.  
  
L’Hokage, incrociando le braccia davanti al seno e scuotendo il capo divertita, lasciò andare una gutturale risata.  
  
“Di’ a Kakashi che la sua cerimonia di investitura è rimandata di una settimana. – ordinò all’assistente con un ghigno ironico – Una soltanto. Non ho intenzione di lavorare una settimana di più. Anzi, dillo a Sakura, fai prima. Dalle la settimana libera.”  
  
Shizune sorrise.  
  
“Agli ordini, Hokage-sama!”  
  
   
  
Per quanto gli uomini desiderino prevedere ogni singolo accadimento della propria vita, non è sempre possibile farlo: dopotutto, una buona percentuale di essa si fonda sugli imprevisti e sulle scelte che si fanno in quei precisi momenti.  
  
Ci sono eventi che possono essere previsti, altri che accadono all’improvviso, altri ancora che si fa del proprio meglio per evitare, alle volte senza successo.  
  
Vivere è una miscela di tempismo e fortuna, ed è questo a rendere in sé la previsione difficile.  
  
A questo si aggiunge il coraggio: coraggio di prendere una decisione, di andare avanti, o di aspettare.  
  
Quello che era accaduto a loro ne era l’esempio lampante.  
  
Pensò questo mentre guardava i portoni del villaggio con sguardo deciso, mentre Kotetsu ed Izumo tiravano le leve per la chiusura della sera.  
  
“Sakura?”  
  
Una porta che si chiude non è sempre una fine.  
  
“Mmh?”  
  
Kakashi ravanò nel suo borsello con zelo, prima di girarsi verso di lei.  
  
“Hai preso tu il mio libro?”  
  
Può essere un inizio alle volte.  
  
“Quale?”  
  
“Icha Icha, il primo volume.”  
  
Si morse il labbro in un ghigno malizioso quando ripensò al libro, alla visita medica, al bacio che aveva sancito la risoluzione del loro impasse.   
  
“Mi sa che l’hai dimenticato nel mio studio…”  
  
Lo sussurrò, e lui rimase a fissarla, sorpreso dal tono divertito ed incredibilmente fraintendibile ed ambiguo. Stette in silenzio davanti alla sua sfrontatezza, conscio che i due Chuunin poco distanti stavano guardando la scena, ed erano testimoni del rossore che lo aveva investito in viso. Si scambiarono una gomitata.  
  
Lesse tra le righe. E rise.  
  
Le rivolse uno sguardo di intesa, mentre il tessuto della maschera gli si increspava in un sorriso intrigato.  
  
Non la faceva così, la piccola Sakura.  
  
“È un problema se passiamo a recuperarlo nel tuo studio, dopo cena?”  
  
Il medico diede la schiena al portone ormai chiuso, marciando decisa verso di lui.  
  
Non si aspetta chi non può tornare.  
  
Scosse il capo, lasciandogli vedere il suo sorriso pieno.  
  
“Se proprio ti serve…”  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
お わり

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia ha partecipato al "Fanart and Music Inspiration Contest" su EFP indetto da Aya88!
> 
> Non mi soddisfa molto, ma ho preferito lasciarla esattamente com'è stata postata in origine: perdonate gli eventuali errori!
> 
> \- もえ


End file.
